The Defender Chronicles: Birth of Conciousness
by Xoverguy
Summary: After over two years of submitting the first version, I finally submit a revised, rewritten and revamped version of this volume. I very was unsatisfied with how vol 1 and 2 came out so I am rewriting them. R&R especially old fans.
1. Arrival

After two long years, I finally get to rewritting this section of my crossover series. As I said in the summary, I was quite unsatisfied with how my first version came out. Expect a lot of changes in this volume and the following volume two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the music for the song "A World without Danger". I only own the modified lyrics.

**Lilo and Stitch: The Defender Rewritten**

**Volume One **

**Intro**

"**An Ohana Protected"**

"**Lilo and Stitch: The Defender" Theme Song**

**(The musical track for "A World without Danger" begins)**

(Verse 1)

There is a world in the middle of the sea,

Some children lived there, but evil won't let them be,

Now it's my job, to watch for their safety.

(Chorus)

I am here, I am near,

I'm wherever they are,

Here to mend, to defend,

Here to see them through,

I am here, do not fear,

To protect all that's dear to me…

This Ohana will soon be free!

The Defender!

He will save his friends.

The Defender!

His mission never ends!

The Defender!

His spirit will never bend.

The Defender!

A truly faithful friend.

(Verse 2)

At first it seemed it was going to be just me,

But as I help them, they in turn help me,

We're now a team, and we set out to set free!

(Chorus)

I am here, I am near,

I'm wherever they are,

Here to mend, to defend,

Here to see them through,

I am here, do not fear,

To protect all that's dear to me…

This Ohana will soon be free!

The Defender!

He will save his friends!

The Defender!

His mission never ends!

The Defender!

His spirit will never bend!

The Defender!

A truly faithful friend!

(Bridge)

Now I must go, and protect the family,

That's the only way that we will all be free!

(Chorus)

I am here, I am near,

I'm wherever they are,

Here to mend, to defend,

Here to see them through,

I am here, do not fear,

To protect all that's dear to me…

This Ohana will soon be free!

(Repeat)

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

It was a sunny day on the beach of Kuwai, and everything seemed normal. But if one looked closely he would discover that, besides the normal tourists and locals at the beach, there was one young man lying down face-first in the sand. He was unconscious, and he also had what appeared to be a packing bag that was colored black with yellow zippers. He has been in this position for one and half-hours. After a while he finally woke up.

"Aww, man! What did I hit myself with?" The person asked himself.

The young man then started looking around as if trying to gather his bearings. He was about five feet, eleven inches tall, had dark brown hair, brown eyes, very hairy arms and legs, and his skin color was a Hispanic white, kind of tanned.

"This place, why does it look so familiar?" He asked himself.

He then started walking around while surveying the area. He then runs across a boy with slightly tan skin and yellow and/or white hair that was building a sandcastle.

"Hey there, kiddo, do you know by any chance where am I?" The young man asked.

The young boy looked at him as if he was somewhat crazy. Then he spoke.

You're on the island of Kuwai. The little boy answered.

"Kuwai!" This struck the young man as familiar. "Could it be?"

"Thank you very much. Good bye" The young man said before leaving.

He kept on walking until he ran into a very large man with an ice cream cone. He decided to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me sir, could you direct me to the nearest town" The young man asked.

The man pointed the arm that had the ice cream toward the left and his ice cream scoop fell on the ground, but I ignored it.

"Thanks a lot! See ya!" The young man said before leaving.

He was going in the direction directed to him, and soon he found a small town that was quite active and beautiful. He was looking around when he saw a billboard that said: "Welcome to Kokaua Town!"

"Kokaua Town! Now I know where I am, I'm in Lilo and Stitch's world! But how did I get here?" He started wondering.

He recalled his memories to the time when he was back home. He now remembered that his sister had gone through what seemed like a dimensional portal, and he never heard of her again. A few days afterward, he prepared himself to enter another portal in hopes that he could go after his sister and see if she was all right.

"But it seemed as if she is not here, maybe she is in some other world. Yes, that has to be it! But I can't do much now, I should focus on finding a place to stay." The young man thought.

He walked into the town and almost immediately he ran across a black rental car. In it was a black man with a "Men in Black"-like suit and matching sunglasses. The young boy recognized him immediately.

"Excuse me, are you, by any chance Cobra Bubbles?" The young man asked.

"Yes, I am." Cobra responded but then glared at him over his glasses. "How do you know my name? Have we ever met?"

"Not that I know of, but I am in need of some help." The young man said.

"Talk to me." Cobra urged.

The young man then explained to Cobra his story. He claimed that his sister entered what seemed to be a hole in time and space. He also mentioned that he had entered a similar hole in hopes of finding her, but he had unexpectedly appeared in this world. Cobra listened to his story.

"I know it sounds very farfetched, but that's how I believe it happened." The young man said.

"Don't worry I believe you, for the most part." Cobra said.

"You do?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, I've seen my share of strange stuff in my life. You just proved to me that there are many unknown things in the universe that we'll probably never understand." Cobra explained.

"So true." The young man answered.

"But how did you know my name?" Cobra asked.

"Well, in my dimension, your world is considered not real, fantasy, non-existent. To us, this and other worlds are just the stuff of cartoons and imagination, which someone most likely made up. I've seen this world in the form of a cartoon" The young man explained.

"So, you mean that your world is the one that, in a way creates our other worlds and dimensions. Cobra asked trying to make sure he understood correctly.

You could say that. The young man answered.

"Interesting, okay I know a place where you can stay, but I have to warn you…" Cobra started.

What? The man asked.

"I am a federal social worker, and this family is under my protection. If you give them trouble, I have the power to give you a LOT more trouble, is that clear?"

"Crystal." The man said.

"Okay, what is your name and age? I'll try to see if I can make a civilian record for you." Cobra asked.

"My name is Andre Alberto Martinez Segarra, Age 19." Andre answered.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Reflection

**Chapter 2**

**Reflection**

**Andre's POV**

Cobra took me and introduced me to Lilo and Stitch and their family. Cobra went ahead and explained to me the status of the family, which also included the revelation of the existence of aliens. After he brought me up to speed about this family's history I told them my story of how I got there. The lie-detector experiment known as Fibber was there so he helped prove that I wasn't lying. But then Nani started raving about how they don't have money to support another person and that I would just get in the way. It took a lot of convincing from Cobra to get her to accept me into the house. Lilo and Stitch gave me a small tour around the house, but when they reached the laundry room they discovered that my mind was somewhere else.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lilo asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about my sister." Andre answered.

"What happened to her?" Lilo asked again.

"She entered what seemed to be a hole in space and time and disappeared. I tried entering another similar hole to look for her, but I ended up here." Andre finished, a tear appeared in his eye.

"Wow, you must miss her." Stitch said.

"You have no idea. We were the best together; we always got along and almost never got into fights. We even feel bad emotionally when we are separated." Andre explained.

"Wow." Stitch remarked.

"You're a nice guy, I can tell." Lilo said.

"Thanks, I needed someone to talk to." Andre said.

"How about we do this." Lilo started. "We help you find the missing part of your ohana, and at the same time you could be part of ours, even after you find your sister.

"You would do that for me?" Andre asked.

"Ohana means family." Lilo started. "And family means…"

"…Nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Andre completed.

"Exactly" Lilo answered happily.

Just then Nani entered the room. Her face reflected some remorse.

"I came here to say that I am sorry. I overreacted back there. I shouldn't have been so hostile." Nani confessed.

"Hey, all is forgiven, and I know that I can be intimidating at some times, especially when I don't shave!" Andre started laughing at his own joke.

"Thank you, I also have a favor to ask of you." Nani said.

"Talk to me" Andre answered.

"Lilo and Stitch and their friends want to go to the beach tomorrow. I wondered if you could keep watch over them." Nani asked.

"Oh man, cool! I would be honored!" Andre said.

This took Nani aback, but she then continued.

"Okay, now these two should go to bed, It's almost eight." Nani commanded.

Okay, were going! Lilo answered frustrated.

"Your big sister sometimes gets on your nerves, huh?" Andre asked.

"Tell me about it." Lilo said.

After this was said, Andre discovered that Stitch had his arm around Lilo's shoulder, and then he remembered something.

"So, where will I sleep? Andre asked.

"We'll fix up something in our room." Lilo answered.

"Okay, see you up there." Andre said.

"You too!" Stitch answered.

Andre walked out of the laundry room and then he saw Jumba in his and Pleakley's room.

"Older boy, please come here. I have the Grand Councilwoman on the line and she wishes to meet you." Jumba called to Andre.

"Okay, here I come." Andre answered.

"By what I understand from explanation from scary black man, you most likely went through a dimensional portal. The theory of different dimensions was always plausible, but unconfirmed, that is, until now. You should be proud of yourself. You and your lost sibling have unwittingly assisted in a scientific breakthrough!" Jumba congratulated Andre.

"I just glad I was able to help with something." Andre answered unimpressed, but at the same time trying to stay polite.

They entered Jumba's room and faced the video screen, which turned on to reveal the Grand Councilwoman.

"I presume that you are the new comer that came to this world from another dimension, according to Cobra Bubbles report." The Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Yes, but it was unintentional. I didn't know that I would wind up here. I am from what I call the Real World." Andre answered.

Hearing this, the Grand Councilwoman's eyes widened.

"You said the real world! You're from the Master Dimension!" the GCW exclaimed.

"Huh?" Andre asked.

"Jumba, I need to speak with you in private, NOW!" The GCW told Jumba.

"Right! Older boy, please leave for a few minutes." Jumba said as he shooed him outside. Now Jumba was alone with the Grand Councilwoman.

"Jumba, listen carefully. If he truly is from the Master Dimension he may have untapped potential." The GCW warned.

"What are you talking about?" Jumba asked.

"To make this short, the Master Dimension is the dimension from which all of our dimensions are derived!" The GCW exclaimed.

"Are you being serious?!" Jumba asked stunned.

"Very, and if that is the case then he might know more about us than we think. Nevertheless, I don't think he is dangerous." The GCW said.

"What do you suggest?" Jumba asked.

"Call him in and follow my lead." The GCW commanded.

Jumba called Andre back in.

"Andre, I am not here to interrogate you, but since you are new to us I cannot give you my full trust just yet." The GCW commented.

"That's understandable." Andre answered.

"Nevertheless, I have heard of the Master Dimension, or real world as you put it, and a similar occurrence has occurred a few weeks ago. Based off this information, I'll leave you in the custody of the Pelekai family for the time being."

"Thank you ma'am" Andre answered as he did a courteous gesture.

"We will try to keep in touch, but stay vigilant. I have detected some strange signals on your planet, Jumba."

"I will be verifying those signals." Jumba answered.

"Before you go, Grand Councilwoman, you mentioned a similar dimensional transport occurrence. Do you have information on the individual whom was involved? I ask this due to the fact that I am searching for a sister that got lost the same way I came here." Andre asked.

"I am sorry. I have no information for the moment, but if I find something, I will contact you. I must go now." The GCW answered.

"Good night." Jumba answered. And with that, the connection was terminated.

"Well, that's done. Older boy, there is something I think you should have." Jumba said.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"I want you to have this." Jumba gave Andre what seemed to be a cybernetic sword. It looked mechanical all around and on the blade there were three golden strands of metal on each side of the sword that ran from the handle to the tip of the blade. "Since you seem to be from the master dimension you should be able to make good use of my newest invention which is at the same time a weapon."

"What's this for?" Andre asked.

"It is a sword for fighting. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about tomorrow at beach, so I created this with the help of a Dr. Hikari from another dimension. Besides being a sword and morphing into different sword types, It can also morph into other weapons depending on which battle chip is inserted into it." Jumba explained.

"You have battle chips?!" Andre shouted.

"Dr. Hikari taught me how to make all the battle chips from his world. I am making some of my own now. Please use this sword to protect little girls if something bad happens tomorrow at the beach."

"Will do, Jumba, where are the battle chips?" Andre asked.

"They are in my room." Jumba said.

"Let's stock up then. Wait a minute. If you had communication with Dr. Hikari, would that mean that YOU made this scientific brakethrough regarding different dimentsions?" Andre asked.

This caught Jumba complete off guard, and he tried to babble out an excuse, but Andre caught on.

"You were communicating without permission right?" Andre asked.

Jumba knew he was caught right then and there. "Yes." He said.

"Typical, but don't worry. I won't report you. You are the only scientific help I got here." Andre replied.

"Thank you older boy" Jumba replied.

Andre downloaded the chip data from the battle chips into his cybersword. Then he said goodbye to Jumba and went up the elevator to Lilo and Stitch's room. When he got to the top he saw a bed mattress on one side of the floor. He also saw Lilo and Stitch, sleeping together in one of their two beds. They looked so precious, so peaceful together. Then something hit in Andre's mind as he went to sleep.

"I have always wanted to protect others, and by the way things seem to be going, I will get my wish. Things might be tough for me and the others in the future, but I'll have to be strong. From now on I'll be…a defender." Andre decided.

Ten minutes later he fell asleep. Meanwhile Victoria, in her house, just woke up from what appeared to be a nightmare; she was in a cold sweat. She turned to her bat-like experiment pet to see that he too was awake, apparently by the same nightmare because he looked disturbed. They both knew what the dream meant.

"Snooty, the Defender is here, but so is the evil. We will have to fight tomorrow, I just know it." Victoria said in a serious tone.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. A bad day at the beach

**Disclaimer: **I own the defender blade, but I do not own the concept of battle chips, program advance, or their techniques, these chips come from the Megaman Battle Network Series, which belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 3**

**A bad day at the beach**

The next day Andre, Lilo, and Stitch and their human and experiment friends went to the beach. David was trying to teach Andre how to do basic surfing, but it didn't work out too well. Myrtle and her group were there also, but it seemed as if Myrtle was at least trying to turn a new leaf, because she never got mean to Lilo or called her Wierdlo. Andre later started making a sandcastle when he heard the click of a camera. He looked behind him and saw Lilo taking pictures of him.

"I usually like to take pictures of big people, but you're a special case. You're so hairy that you remind me of Bigfoot!" Lilo explained.

"I get that a lot." Andre said. "Want me to pose?"

"Cool!" Lilo answered. Then Andre went into various poses.

"That's it! Work it! Connect with your inner monster!" Lilo shouted while taking various pictures.

After taking the pictures, Myrtle came to Lilo for a question.

"Hey Lilo, you and your friends want some shaved ice? My treat."

"Yeah, but how will you pay for them?" Lilo asks.

Remember that I won a year's supply of shaved ice from selling chocolates for the fundraiser we had a few months ago. Myrtle explained.

"Oh, I forgot! Let's go!" Lilo said happily.

"Nice of you to offer, Myrtle." Andre said.

"I figured that I should be nicer to Lilo and her friends. They helped me a lot in the past, and I should repay them with kindness myself. Myrtle explained.

"That's very mature of you." Andre answered.

They went and had their shaved ice. There were going to return to their day of fun when they heard a rumbling in the air. Andre looked up and his expression turned into one of shock.

"It can't be…everybody look up!" Andre shouted.

They did so and saw two beings in hovercrafts, one looked like a Hamster and the other looked human but with an egg-like body build.

It's Doctor Hamsterville! Lilo shouted.

And the Eggman! Andre continued.

"Silence!" Eggman shouted. "I am Doctor Robotnik and this is my partner, Doctor Hamsterville, the greatest scientific minds in the multi-dimensional universe!"

"Whatever you say Eggman!" Andre antagonized.

"What are you doing?!" Lilo hissed between her teeth, surprised that Andre has the guts to oppose the two madmen.

"Wait! How do you know my name and the name of my co-worker?" Eggman asked, but didn't allow an answer. "That doesn't matter! We have big plans, now we'll put them to work!"

"Hamsterville is always up to no good. Now what do you two want?" Lilo asked, getting bolder.

"We want to take over this dimension! Better not interfere or else!"

"Or else what, you stupid gerbil." Andre asked.

"We will destroy you!" Hamsterville answered.

With that, Hamsterville and Eggman hit a button on their consoles and then Eggman's ship transformed into the Egg Hornet and Hamsterville's ship grew twin laser cannons.

"Woah! Everybody get back! As for me, it's time to battle. It seems like Jumba had good timing when he gave me this sword."

While everybody except Lilo and her friends and family was running away, Victoria discovered what she needed to do.

"Come on Snooty! It time to fuse!" Victoria commanded.

He nodded and then a bright light flashed. And Victoria appeared in her energy vampire form, she looked normal except for a medium-sized pair of bat wings. She then flew over to Andre's side.

"Andre! I'll take Hamsterville, and you take the Eggman!" Victoria suggested.

"Good idea!" Andre answered.

Hamsterville took initiative and fired a laser blast at Victoria, but she just absorbed it and blasted it back at him, taking out one of the laser cannons. Eggman fired missiles at Andre but he was able to dodge them. Then eggman extended some drills on his machine and proceded to stab Andre's immediate location with them.

"All systems, full power!" Eggman shouted as he hit the ground.

"Woah! These guys are serious!" Andre shouted. "Hammer, chip data in, download!

The defender blade transformed into a large hammer. Then Andre jumped close to the cockpit and slammed Eggman's console with it. The console sparked, but was still functional. Eggman then retreated for another attack.

"I can't let him do that again! My friends could get caught in the crossfire!" Andre said while thinking. "I have to take him out with a distance attack!"

Then Andre got an idea. It was a long shot, but it could work.

"Alright, Mega-cannon, chip data in, download!"

It took about ten seconds, but the Defender blade then transformed into a large energy cannon.

"I hope I can hit him." Andre thought.

Andre fired the Mega-cannon. As he hoped, it flew straight and true, hitting Eggman's cockpit. It hit a weak point of Eggman's ship, which exploded and reverted back to a normal hovercraft.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Andre said.

Then he discovered that one of Hamsterville's laser blasts was headed straight for him, but Victoria caught it and reflected it back before it hit him. Hamsterville's last laser cannon was destroyed by its own attack.

Horray! We did it! Victoria shouted as she reverted back to normal.

"Don't think your safe yet!" Eggman said as he pressed a button.

Suddenly Gantu appeared and started shooting crazily at everyone and everything. Plasma blasts were flying everywhere. Two blasts were headed directly for Myrtle, but Keoni tackled her to the floor before they hit her. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena ran over toward them.

Are you two okay? They asked.

"I am, how about you?" Myrtle asked Keoni.

"I think that…AAAGGHH! Keoni exclaimed as burning pain shot through his left arm and leg.

Myrtle quickly checked him and discovered, to her horror, that there was a spot on Keoni's left arm and another one on his left leg that was completely scorched black from the plasma blasts.

"Oh my God! Your badly hurt!" Myrtle shouted.

"How bad?" Keoni asked while gritting his teeth together from the pain.

"I don't think you should know" Myrtle said.

Meanwhile, Gantu was still firing. Then he pointed the pistol at Lilo and fired. Lilo put her hands in front of her waiting for the blast to hit and the pain to come, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Stitch in front of her. He then fell. Lilo ran to his side and lifted up is head, then she discovered that a good portion of his chest was scorched, but miraculously, no vital organs were damaged.

"Wow…That hurt, a lot. It seems that that plasma was made specifically for me." Stitch said.

"Why did you do that?" Lilo asked.

"Because I could not let you get hurt." Stitch said.

Lilo looked up and saw Andre fighting Gantu. He sliced off one of Gantu's arms only to discover that it was mechanical.

"What! It's a robot!" Andre shouted.

The robot Gantu took initiative and raised his blaster at Lilo and Stitch. Andre sliced the arm, but not before he fired a charged plasma blast. Lilo seeing this whispers to Stitch.

"At least if we die, we'll leave this world together."

"Yes" Stitch says apparently accepting fate with her."

"No!" Andre shouts. Areasteal and Metguard chip data in, download!

Andre disappears and reappears in front of Lilo and Stitch. His sword transforms into a shield, which he uses to defend. Surprisingly, the plasma blast went through the shield, destroying it, while making it revert back into a sword and hitting Andre square in the abdomen. Andre then felt a searing pain shot though his body, and at the same time he was emotionally stunned.

"Ack! It pierced the armor! Losing strength…can't give up." Andre thought before he fell.

The robot was about to destroy them until the real Gantu showed up and sliced the head of the robot Gantu. The robot then exploded.

"Gantu! You traitorous traitor! Next time we attack, we shall destroy you!" Hamsterville said before he and Eggman escaped.

Victoria rushed over to Andre, who was severely wounded.

"I'm so sorry!" Victoria said in tears. "I should have told you that if I revert to my normal form. I can't fuse until 30 minutes have passed."

"It's okay…you did good." Andre said weakly.

"Why did you do that? You might die now!" Lilo asked.

"That's what you do in ohana, you look out for each other. Just one more thing." Andre said.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"If I don't make it, and you find my sister, tell her I died protecting and defending others. Please." Andre pleaded.

"I will…but your not going to die!" Lilo said with tears in her eyes.

"Gantu to Jumba" Gantu spoke over his comlink. "Get your ship over here, we have three injured allies."

That's the last thing Andre heard before blacking out.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Victoria's night out

**Chapter 4**

**Victoria's night out**

**Victoria's POV**

Victoria and Snooty woke up from their sleep. They discovered that they were in Jumba's ship and that it was about 8:30 at night. She was in a sleeping room with Yuki, Teresa and Elena, but she didn't know where the others were. She couldn't wonder about it much though, since Jumba distracted her from her thoughts.

"Ah, little girl, I am glad you are awake, I need you and your experiment's help." Jumba called to Victoria.

"Okay, but where is Andre, Lilo, Stitch, Myrtle and Keoni?" Victoria asked.

"Older boy, younger boy, and experiment 626 are in the operating room. That is why I need your help." Jumba explained.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"I will be able to heal experiment 626 and younger boy normally, but older boy's injuries are so severe that I will have to resort to genetic manipulation and metabolic acceleration for him to survive. I need you to find 6 roots of a plant that I need in order to commence the healing processes for all of them. These plants can be found on this island, but I don't know where they are located." Jumba explained.

"So you want me and Snooty to find the medicine plants for you?" Victoria asked.

"Can you do it?" Jumba inquired.

"Well I can try! Snooty, fusion time!" Victoria commanded.

A light flashed and Victoria and Snooty reappeared in their fusion form.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Victoria assured.

"You must hurry! Older boy is in the most of danger! Over twenty-four hours and I might not be able to save him! Jumba warned.

"You mean Andre?! I'll be back as fast as I can!" Victoria said before she flew off.

**(The music of "Space Trip Steps" from Sonic Adventure 2 starts playing.)**

**Victoria's Night Flight**

**(Intro)**

Hey, it's me Victoria!

And we're in Kokaua town!

Ready to fly in the night?

Help me find that medicine!

**(Verse 1)**

I went to the beach with all my friends.

We had lots of fun playing in the sand.

The bad thing was that the madmen attacked.

Now we're very weak, but we must fight back.

Snooty, we must fuse and fly.

We'll search down low, search up high.

We will search through all the night.

I'm scared, yeah, but I'll still fight.

Jumba told me to get a plant.

So he can heal my friends just like that.

(Chorus)

Come on girl! Let's go!

Come on girl! Let's go!

Come on girl! Let's go! Go!

Come on girl! Let's go!

Time is ticking! Woah!

Time is ticking! Woah!

Time is ticking! Woah! Woah!

Time is ticking! Woah!

(Repeat chorus)

(Repeat all except intro once, then end)

**It is now about 12 0'clock.**

**Victoria's and Snooty's POV**

Victoria searched all around Kokaua town, but found nothing. It was already very late. The only good thing so far was that Victoria and Snooty discovered that they could communicate with each other in their mind.

"Man, we can't find anything. I don't know where to look anymore." Victoria said discouraged.

"Maybe we should visit my fellow experiment known as Sprout. He is a plant and he could find out where it is." Snooty suggested in her mind.

Yeah! Let's go! Victoria said.

They soon got to Sprout's area. He was still living inside the pineapple water tank that Stitch carved out for him in the series. His roots now extended to the ground, but since he was now reformed he used his roots to regulate plant growth in the island.

"Sprout! We need your help!" Victoria called.

Sprout woke up and was happy to see one of Lilo's friends."

"What is it?" Sprout asked.

"Jumba sent me out to look for a special plant that he could use in order to help my friends get better from their injuries." Victoria explained. "Do you have any idea where it could be?"

Sprout then thought for a moment then answered.

"Jumba uses only one type of healing plant, and he only uses it when his patients have had extreme injuries. The plant is in the mountains of this island. You will know where it is because I'll make my root appear where it is." Sprout explained.

Thank you very much! Victoria said before flying toward the mountains.

**It is now 1:30 AM**

Victoria searched all the mountains. She was about to give up hope when she saw Sprout's root sticking out of the ground in a certain area. Victoria, seeing this, descended into the area. When she landed, she found that there were a lot of plants of the type that Jumba needed there. Sprout's root soon burrowed underground again, but Victoria ignored it. She proceeded to pull out the plants when she discovered that she had no digging tools.

"How am I going to get this now?" Victoria asked herself.

"Try your Digger Claw technique, with it you can dig through rock and ground with ease. You can also use it as a weapon." Snooty advised in Victoria's mind.

Victoria looked at her hand, and as if by instinct, her nails grew about two inches longer, they also felt very hard, not fragile like normal. She then proceeded to uproot the plants and pack them.

"I'll take ten just in case." Victoria said.

She did so. When she was finished she retracted her nails and they returned to normal. She then flew back to Kokaua Town.

**It is now 2:30 AM**

Victoria landed and made a running start back to Jumba's ship in the jungle. She was very close when a missile hit the floor almost hitting her. She looked around and then saw Dr. Eggman and Dr. Hamsterville in a large walking robot with 6 legs.

"I can't believe that I got this far just to fail!" Victoria said, clearly afraid.

"Stop thinking like that! We must fight them! You can use the Digger Claw to fight!" Snooty consciousness shouted at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Victoria said.

"Egg Walker 2, attack!" Eggman shouted.

And so Victoria and Snooty as one initiated battle with the two madmen. The mechanical monstrosity tried to crush them with its giant feet but since Victory could fly with Snooty's ability that was not much of a problem. Whenever Victoria had the chance she attacked the console of the robot with her Digger Claw technique, slightly damaging it every time. The tide seemed to turn to her favor until the machine blasted some missiles at her. She dodged most of them, but one hit her and sent her through a building wall. Victoria was struggling to get back into the fight, but that hit had weakened her.

"Another hit like that, and we'll de-fuse and be helpless!" Snooty said to Victoria.

All of a sudden a bunch of lava bombs, a stream of water and and icy cold wind attacked the Egg Walker 2. The bombs damaged the machine further, the water made it tumble off balance, and the icy wind froze the legs solid. Victoria didn't need to think much to know where they came from. It was Slushy, Yin, and Yang, led by experiment 625

"So." Experiment 625 said. "It's not enough for you two to turn the only person I loved, Angel, into a mindless, soulless robot. You now want to kill innocent kids! Victoria! Attack now while they are down!"

Victoria did so and started charging energy. After charging up enough energy, she unleashed it in the form of a beam. The beam made a devastating direct impact, and this made the machine explode, but not before Eggman and Hamsterviel escaped.

Victoria seeing that the danger had passed, de-fused into her normal self. She and Snooty then fainted on the floor. 625 picked up Victoria while Slushy picked up Snooty.

"We have to take this to Jumba ASAP. He needs it now." Victoria said very weakly while showing 625 the bag of plants.

"Then that's our next target. We should take you there so you can rest too." 625 said.

"Good idea." Victoria said before falling asleep from exhaustion in 625's arms.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Sonic speed, Victoria's reward

**Chapter 5**

**Sonic Speed, Victoria's reward **

Victoria and Snooty woke up and found herself in Lilo's room on one of the beds. It was about 2 o'clock. Then she discovered that Lilo and the other girls were there. Experiment 625, Yin, Yang, and Slushy were also present. She also saw Stitch and Keoni, fully healed from their injuries, but most surprising, she saw her parents! (In this story the mother is Elisabeth, and the father is Jack.)

"Mom! Dad!" Victoria said slightly afraid of angering her parents due to her mission the last night.

"Calm down, dear, your friend Nani and Jumba explained the whole thing to us." Elisabeth comforted her.

"Yes, and although we were quite surprised an a little skeptical about what we heard, I must say that you were very brave to do what you did." Jack said.

"So your not mad at me because of this?" Victoria asked.

"On the contrary, we're very proud of you" Jake said. "You showed extreme bravery, and you showed that you have a heart of gold, since you risked yourself to help your friends."

"I gotta admit, you got guts kid. Experiment 625 said.

YEAH! Lilo, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena said simultaneously.

This is when Victoria remembered something.

Where's Andre? Is he okay? Victoria asked.

"Okay Andre, you can come up now." Jack said.

The elevator made a whirring sound as it was coming up. Then Andre appeared, and he seemed to be fully healed.

"Andre! Your all right!" Victoria shouted as she went and hugged him.

"It's all thanks to you, girl. And I heard you had to take on Hamsterville and Eggman on your own." Andre said while returning her hug.

"If it wasn't for 625 and the other experiments, I don't think I would have made it." Victoria explained.

"Well, we must thank 625 and the others for being at the right place at the right time." Andre said as he looked toward them.

"No problem" 625 said.

"Yeah, were here to help" Slushy said.

"Oh Andre have you met my…" Victoria started.

"…Parents? Yeah, I have. They're nice people, and they're lucky to have you as a daughter." Andre said with a smile on his face.

Victoria then discovered that Andre had new shoes. They looked blue with a white stripe over the blue coloring.

"What's with the new shoes?" Victoria asked.

"Jumba made them for me." Andre answered.

"Why?" Asked Victoria.

"Because due to you getting that plant for me, and Jumba doing the DNA operation on me to save my life I was granted a gift that I always wanted but I thought I'd never get." Andre explained.

"So, what's the special gift?" Victoria asked.

"The gift of super speed" Andre answered.

"Wow! I wonder, how fast you can go?" Victoria asked.

"Jumba said that I can go up to three-fourths the speed of sound when I am at my maximum potential, but I like to go a lot slower than that, unless it's an emergency. Anyway, this island is so small that I wouldn't need to go at my maximum speed" Andre explained.

"I wish I could go that fast." Victoria said with a sigh.

"Maybe you can, if your parents allow it" Andre said.

"Of course you can, dear" Elizabeth approved.

"Yeah, we already know that Andre is a good guy, and that he will protect you if anything happens." Jack said.

"Speaking of protect, where is my Defender Blade?" Andre asked.

"Here it is." Jumba said while coming up from the elevator. "I modified it slightly, so now it can perform attacks more powerful than normal. The drawback is that, for the moment, after you use three full power attacks, then the sword will power down completely. It will then be only a normal sword until recharged at my lab. I will upgrade it later in order to get rid of such a disadvantage.

"But what attacks are considered full power?" Andre asked.

"The attacks you designate by saying "full power" of course." Jumba answered, making Andre feel dumb.

"Thanks a lot Jumba." Andre said as he took the sword. "So, Victoria, would you like to take a spin around Kuwai?"

"Would I ever!" Victoria answered.

"As for the other girls. You will get your chances to feel the speed, but this first one is Victoria's. I hope you understand." Andre assured.

"Okay!" The other girls said.

Then Andre exits the house with Victoria in his arms. He then stands on the driveway while concentrating his energy.

"You ready Victoria?" Andre asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be, but go anyway!" Victoria shouted.

Then Andre started running at top human speed, but then his feet started moving faster and he started accelerating. Then he got up to about 50 mph, following 80, then 110 and so on until about 150 mph. Andre was accelerating slowly so that Victoria could get used to the speed changes.

Victoria couldn't believe she was going so fast. The wind hitting her face felt good. And the wind blowing through her hair felt exhilarating. They were passing palm trees, small beaches, and other locations very quickly. Then she looked up at Andre and saw that he had a smile of pure joy on his face. It seemed to her that he really wanted this. To run like the wind with no help at all, that was his dream, and now he would live his dream for the rest of his life, thanks to her, Jumba, and Gantu.

After about twenty minutes they returned to Lilo's house and everybody that was there was still there. Including Gantu who arrived just before they came back.

"So, how did you like that?" Andre asked.

Victoria was a little dazed from the high speed and her hair looked like an Afro but she answered happily.

"That was the greatest, thanks Andre!" Victoria replied.

"Anything for one of my best friends." Andre said.

Soon everybody was eating pizza in what seemed like a small party. This is when Andre signals for everybody's attention.

"I propose a toast to Gantu, for saving our butts in the beach. To Jumba, for finding a way to get me, Keoni, and Stitch better from our injuries. Most importantly, to Victoria, because if it wasn't for her brave effort, Keoni and Stitch might have still been in recovery and I might not have been here now. Andre proposed.

Hear! Hear! Everybody said.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Metal Sonic and Metal Angel attack

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, and I own nothing

**Chapter 6 **

**The battle between Metal Sonic and Metal Angel**

**A day after chapter 5**

"Hey, everybody, we have an announcement to make, and it's serious." Lilo shouted with a firm tone in her voice.

Everybody in the house turned their attention to her.

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"Me, Keoni, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa and, Elena think that it would help Andre and Victoria if we had special powers as well." Lilo explained to them, her voice still firm.

"And how do you expect to get them." Nani asked unconvinced.

"Jumba has special experiment DNA. I was thinking of DNA manipulation." Lilo pointed out.

"No way, I won't allow it! It's too dangerous for you to go and fight! What if you get hurt? And what if something happens to you with that foreign DNA?" Nani asked.

"What if Andre or Victoria gets hurt, or worse, get killed? We would then be completely defenseless without their help! They need backup!" Lilo reasoned while raising her voice at her sister in an attempt to point out the seriousness of the situation.

"But I don't want to lose you." Nani said.

"Nani, I'm sorry to say this, but if we don't do this and something happens, you might lose me. "At least with experiment powers I will be able to defend myself." Lilo answered.

This point made Nani think long and hard about the decision made by Lilo and the others. After a full minute, she sighs.

Okay, it's for the best. Nani agreed. "What about the other girls? Did you ask they ask their parents?"

"Nani, you obviously know that their parents would say no to it, but this is something that is going to help protect everybody. We need to do this. It's our responsibility since we are the only ones that know what is really going on." Lilo explained, surprising everyone with her maturity and view of the situation.

"Well, for the greater good." Nani agreed surprisingly.

"So, we shall proceed?" Jumba asked.

"Yes." Lilo said.

"Then you must come to my ship so we can start the operations." Jumba said.

With this everybody present exited Lilo's house, but just when they got out two mechanical bodies flew overhead surprising them.

"Whoa, what was that?" David asked.

The two mechanical figures landed. What Andre saw filled him with surprise. One of the robots was Metal Sonic, a deadly enemy of the real Sonic. The other one looked like Angel but it was mechanical.

"Wait a minute, I remember 625 saying that something bad happened to Angel. Oh, no! Eggman turned her into a robot!" Andre thought.

The two robots automatically attacked Metal Sonic took initiative and was about to slash at Stitch, but Lilo pushed him down. However, she was not able to dodge the attack completely, and she received three deep slash marks on her right arm.

"Ouch, my arm, it hurts!" Lilo shouted in pain.

"Lilo!" Nani shouted in fear.

Next to attack was Metal Angel. She charged an electric ball and fired it at Keoni, but Myrtle got in the way and took the full force of the attack. She then limply fell. Keoni caught her.

"Are you okay?!" Keoni asked.

"I can't feel anything except my head. Oh my God! I think I'm paralyzed!" Myrtle shouted.

We must run to the ship! Jumba shouted.

"Enough!" Andre shouted as he attacked with a sonic boom slash. The two robots barely dodge it.

"Are you the one that is called Andre" Metal Sonic asked.

"Yeah that's me, what about it?" Andre asked.

"You're our master's public enemy number one. He sent us to destroy you." Metal Angel said.

"As you can see, I'm not going to make it easy for you." Andre said.

"I won't hold back either!" A voice said.

Andre looked to the side to see Victoria in her fusion form. She had a determined look on her face.

"Victoria, stand down!" Andre commanded. "This is way out of your league!"

"I'm not moving! I've been training for this even before you got here. Besides, I got some tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about! Victoria said.

"Okay! But we must take the battle out of the area so nobody gets hurt!" Andre said as he sped off.

"I'm right behind you!" Victoria yelled as she surprisingly followed him at equal speed.

"Beginning pursuit!" Metal Sonic said as he and Metal Angel followed them.

"We must be following them!" Jumba said as he rushed the injured to the ship.

"What are you talking about?!" They left so that we wouldn't be hurt! Shouldn't we stay?"

"Even though battle is two on two, there is good chance that those robots may be more than they can handle. We will follow them and try to offer assistance with the blasters if it is necessary, but that is if we can catch up to them! You can come if you want." Jumba offered.

"What else can I do?" Nani said sarcastically as she decided to join them, but she didn't look to happy about it.

They started the chase toward the edge of Kuwai. Andre discovered that they were soon going to reach the ocean.

"Victoria, while were over the ocean, you stay ahead of me, while I try to attack them, because if they manage to slow us down over the ocean, we're done for!" Andre commanded.

"Roger that!" Victoria answered.

Then they hit the ocean, but since Andre was speeding so fast he was walking over it instead of sinking like normal. He then did a super speed jump into the air at Metal Sonic and Metal Angel while slightly slowing down in order to get into firing range.

"Markcannon, Magnum, Slasher, chip data in! Triple download! Rapid succession attack!" Andre commanded the Defender Blade.

His sword transformed into a Mark-cannon, which fired a barrage of fire. It did so again after transforming into a Magnum cannon. Surprisingly, Metal Sonic was able to stop the blasts from hitting using his own laser cannon.

"You're attack patters are too predictable for me!" Metal Sonic shouted.

"Then how about this? Areasteal!" Andre shouted.

Andre appeared in front of him and slashed at him with the Slasher, damaging both of his laser cannons.

"Ha, now you can only perform hand to hand combat!" Andre said while falling to the ocean, but still running at high speed.

"Irrelevant, I will still destroy you!" Metal Sonic said.

"Well, I don't see that happening much, do you?" Andre taunted.

"Metal Sonic, I have found a flaw in the opponent's defenses. I shall attack on my own!" Metal Angel said as she plunged into the ocean.

Andre was wondering what she meant until he saw a tidal wave just behind him. He was trying to outrun it but it was too fast for him. Before it hit him, though, Victoria grabbed him by the hand and lifted him up to safety.

"Thanks a lot!" Andre said.

"Heads up, Oahu island is dead ahead!" Victoria reported.

"Okay! Twister, chip data in! Download!" Andre shouted.

Then a twister was created over the ocean. This took Metal Sonic and Metal Angel by surprise. Andre and Victoria gained some distance from them and reached Oahu, soon followed by Honolulu.

"You think that that stopped them?" Victoria asked.

"Not by a long shot." Andre said as he landed on the ground and started running. Just then a missile from Metal Angel hit the nearby floor.

"See? What did I tell you" Andre said.

Their chase continued all through out Honolulu. Andre and Victoria were fighting expertly, and the robots were fighting just as expertly. However, after about a half-hour, Andre was starting to feel the fatigue.

"Victoria, we have to end this now! I don't know how much more I can take!" Andre said getting nervous.

It was then that Metal Angel blasted a missile ahead of where Andre was running, which created a fiery explosion that was sure to endanger the bystanders.

"Oh Shoot! Barrier, on the civilians now! Bodyburner, chip data in! Download!" Andre Shouted.

Many defensive barriers formed around the civilians, protecting them from the explosion. Then a large ball of fire enveloped Andre while he sped, which enabled him to cross the explosion unharmed.

"That's it! I'm getting tired of this! Z-saber and Delta Ray Edge, chip data in! Download!" Andre shouted in anger.

Andre disappeared, but then he appears before Metal Sonic and slices at him in super speed. In just milliseconds, Metal Sonic was without his mechanical arms or legs. Then he disappears again. Metal Sonic then feels slice impacts, but didn't see where they came from. It didn't matter though, because he then fell apart into three chunks of metal that hit the street and then exploded.

Metal Angel was stunned at the fall of her comrade. When Andre reappears, she prepares to blast him with a lethal attack until she hears someone shout.

"Oh, no don't! Purification beam! Victoria shouted.

Metal Angel then felt a searing hot beam hit her. That was the last thing she felt before she felt herself go offline.

When the flash from the blast dissipated, Andre noticed that there was an object falling from where Metal Angel was. He ran over and caught the object to discover that it was the experiment known as Angel, who was unconscious.

"Whoa, since when can you do that?" Andre asked.

"I just got creative and that's what came out. Is Angel okay?" Victoria asked.

"I think so. But how did you know your energy blast would change Angel into her normal form?" Andre asked again.

"I had no idea it would do that. I just fired at full power. Look! She's waking up!" Victoria said.

"Oh, I had the most horrible dream. I dreamed that I was turned into a robot and forced to attack friends and innocent people." Angel said as she regained her balance.

"It was no dream, it really happened. We saved you." Victoria said.

"I thank you both for saving my life. You don't know what it was like. It felt like being dead, but at the same time alive and emotionless." Angel said as she hugged Victoria and shook hands with Andre.

"Well, it's now over and you're safe." Andre reassured.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met." Angel said in realization.

"Oh yeah, this is Andre." Victoria said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Andre said.

"The pleasure is mine as well." Angel said.

Just then, Jumba's ship flew overhead. It rounded about and lowered to the ground, although not fully landing. The entrance hatch opened and Jumba walked into view.

"Older boy and little girl, I am so glad you are unharmed! You must hurry and enter! Victoria's house was converted into a blazing ball of fire!" Jumba shouted hysterically.

"Are you Serious?! We'd better get back quick!" Andre shouted as he picked up Angel and Jumped into the ship, and Victoria did the same.

They then ship blasted off at high speed to Kuwaii. The closer they got the more visible a fire was. When they finally reached Victoria's neighborhood, they landed the ship and Victoria rushed out of the opening ramp in a frantic dash, with Andre in close pursuit. When she saw her house she de-fused from Snooty due to the sheer horror from the sight. Her house was burning, and the flames reached about 100 feet. Andre was also stunned.

"Oh, my God!" Andre said in horror.

"NO!!" Victoria screamed as she rushed toward the flames, forcing Andre to grab her tight like a vice.

"Wait! It's too dangerous to even consider entering!" Andre said trying to talk some sense into her.

"Mommy and Daddy are still in there!" Victoria shouted in a voice that was beyond fear, it was total anguish.

"What did you say?!" Andre shouted as he let Victoria go and motioned her to stand back. He concentrated all available power in his defender blade to the next attack.

"Triple Aqua Tower! Chip Data in! Download! Full power!" He shouted enraged.

Andre slammed the edge of his sword into the ground and three ultra-tall geysers of water erupted from its place and headed for the incinerating house. The water was able to subdue the flames as they dissipated into nothingness. Andre's Defender Blade then powered down due to the disadvantage Jumba had previously pointed out.

"Victoria, please wait here! What ever you do, don't go in!" Andre shouted as he entered the house.

Andre entered and looked for Victoria's parents. He found them them under some rubble. They had terrible burns and were disfigured. He was surprised to hear them speak.

"Andre, is that you?" Jack asked weakly.

"Yes, I'm here." Andre answered.

"We wish to ask you a favor before we die." Elisabeth said.

"Tell me." Andre answered.

"We want you to take care of Victoria for us. Keep her happy. We want her to still have a chance at a full life." Jake pleaded.

"And we want you to tell her that we love her. We always have, and always will." Elisabeth said.

"Promise you will take care of her as if she was your own daughter." Jake pleaded.

"I promise, by my scouts honor." Andre said.

"Bless you, Andre." Jake said.

"Bless you." Elisabeth repeated.

With this Jake and Elisabeth passed away. Soon afterward, he exited the house. The paramedics were arriving. He walked toward the whole group and his face resembled sadness. Lilo was crying over Stitch's shoulder while Stitch also had tears in his eyes, but tried to stay strong about it. Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena were crying freely. Keoni had his back toward the others, but you could tell it was so that the others didn't see him shed tears. Nani was on her knees, bawling from the shock of it all. Pleakley is in a catatonic state, but you can see the grief on his face. Jumba wasn't crying, but he felt the same pain everybody was feeling.

Victoria knew what happened but was holding it inside. It was when Andre picked her up that she started crying long and hard over his shoulder. Andre felt numb. He never knew he'd feel this kind of pain so soon in his life. Eventually, a torrent of tears started falling down from his eyes too, and Andre fell on his knees. The two cried together long and loud, morning the pure souls that had perished on that fateful night.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Together we are strong

Note: The events of Chapter seven happened during nighttime. The events of this chapter happen in the same night but in early morning around 1 0'clock.

**Chapter 7 **

**Together we are strong **

Andre was on the couch in the living room in deep thought. The only light came from the hall light. Lilo and the others were in Jumba's ship, receiving their experimental abilities via injection, so the only ones in the house were Nani, Pleakley, himself, Angel, and Victoria, who was sleeping in Lilo and Stitch's room. The other kids are now sleeping in the ship while their abilities are taking effect. Nani had called the girl's parents and said that they were with Lilo in a slumber party and they accepted the explanation for the moment. Andre was brought out of his thinking when he heard the elevator slide down. Then Victoria appeared in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked.

"I had a dream, about my parents." Victoria started. "They told me that they loved me very much, and that they want you to take care of me." Victoria explained.

"They told me the same thing before they died." Andre said.

"So, will you." Victoria asked.

"As long as I can, I will. I just need to check with Cobra Bubbles to see how I can become your official father." Andre explained.

"Thank you, for everything." Victoria said, but then she discovered that he was somewhat sad. "Why are you sad"?

"I feel like I failed. I should've been there. Maybe if I went faster…" Andre started before Victoria cut him off.

"You didn't know. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. Besides, if you and I hadn't stopped those robots, we wouldn't have gotten Angel back and my parents might not have been the only ones who died. You were excellent. I have never seen anybody so willing to put his life on the line to help others, except Lilo and Stitch. You're doing great, so don't worry and keep it up." Victoria comforted him.

"Thanks." Andre answered. "I understand that even though you are trying to be strong, that you are still in a lot of pain."

"Yes, it's hard to believe that I will never see them again in this lifetime." Victoria said as she felt a few tears fall down her cheek.

"I just want you to remember that you are not alone in this pain. We are here for you. One more thing I never want you to forget: In union there is strength." Andre explained.

"Okay." Victoria said.

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Victoria spoke again.

"Andre? Could I call you daddy?" She asked.

Andre smiled at this and answered.

"Of course you can."

"Okay, good night, dad." Victoria said as she fell asleep on Andre's lap.

"Good night, Victoria." Andre answered. He fell asleep on the sofa ten minutes later.

Nani, who overheard the conversation, went to the living room and the saw the two asleep on the sofa. Then she smiled.

You'll make a fine father for her, trust me on that. Nani said.

Then, as if he had heard her, Andre smiled in his sleep.

Meanwhile, in a secret area, two madmen were planning their next attack.

Is the virus generator and materializer ready Robotnik? Hamsterville asked.

I'm just making the final touches. Eggman answered.

Finally! Now when we activate this generator, this island will be so infested with cybernetic viruses that not even the so-called Defender or his friends will be able to stop them, but just in case he does…our new ally will take care of them all. You saw how good of a job he did with those pitiful humans!" Hamsterville cackled.

Hamsterville looks toward a dark section of the room, where you can only see the sinister glow of two eyes, and the maniacal laugh of a familiar foe.

**(Back at the house)**

Jumba was working on something in his laboratory when an emergency channel opened on the video screen of the laboratory. In seconds, the Grand Councilwoman was revealed on the screen.

"Jumba! You must warn your family, especially Andre! We have detected dimensional interference! I repeat! Dimensional interference was detected! Hamsterville has forged an alliance with the outer dimensional scientist Dr. Eggman!" The GCW warned.

"We had figured out that much due to Andre's knowledge of the enemy." Jumba answered.

"We have insufficient data as to the extent of the alliance, but I must warn you to be prepared for anything, now and in the future!" The GCW explained.

"I will warn them." Jumba answered seriously.

"I must disconnect, just in case this transmission is being watched. I will keep in touch." The GCW said. Then the screen went black. Jumba sat back and rubbed his bumpy forehead in frustration over the news. It was then that he heard a computerized beep come from his original experiment container, which doubled as an experiment detector.

_Warning! Experiment 627 detected. Estimated time since activation: 12 hours ago. _The computer said.

This is impossible! We are in deep cow doo! Jumba exclaimed horrified.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Experimental abilities, Computer viruses

**Chapter 8**

**Experimental abilities, computer viruses (In the real world)**

It was 10 in the morning, and Andre was in Jumba's ship practicing his swordplay in one of Jumba's cybernetic simulations, which he was dominating completely.

"Older boy, would you finish and come to my lab. There is something that I need to tell you." Jumba said.

"That's fine with me." Andre said as he defeated his foe, then came out of the simulator. "What is it?"

"The good news is that the little girls and young boy have completely received their experimental enhancements and are sleeping soundly. It seems to have been a success." Jumba reported.

"And what's the bad news?" Andre asked.

"Experiment 627 seems to have been reactivated." Jumba said.

"That means we have a serious problem in our hands. By my understanding 627 is much stronger than Stitch." Andre said.

"Your Master Dimension knowledge serves you well. That is very true." Jumba answered.

"Enough of that for now, what do the kid's special abilities consist of?"

"Oh yes come over here." Jumba instructed.

Andre followed him to the room where the kids were. They were all fast asleep. Andre discovered that Stitch was sitting on a chair right next to Lilo's cot. He was sleeping restlessly. He also discovered that Keoni, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa and Elena were sleeping like normal in adjacent cots.

"They look normal to me." Andre said.

"The abilities are not supposed to affect physical appearance. That is why they still look human. Now it's time to wake them up." Jumba said while immediately did so.

"I don't know why, but I feel stronger." Keoni said puzzled and everybody agreed.

"That must be due to the enhancements." Jumba said.

"But what abilities do we have?" Elena asked.

"That is what we are going to find out." Andre answered.

"Hey, what did I miss, daddy?" Victoria said as she entered the room with snooty perched on her shoulder.

"You didn't miss anything at all. Were going to check out the abilities of your friends here." Andre explained.

"Cool!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Okay, I got the analysis program running. It will scan the kids and determine their abilities." Jumba said.

"Why don't you already know what they are?" Andre asked curiously.

"That is due to the results being variable. They receive experiment abilities, but it's anybody's guess as to what they will be." Jumba explained.

A loud humming sound was heard and the scan finished as soon as it started. Now the computer can be heard talking.

Subject: Lilo 

_Main Abilities: Creation and manipulation of water. She can alter weather for rainy day results._

_Subject: Myrtle Edmonds._

_Main abilities: Has dominance over ice. She can create ice from moisture in the air as well as alter climate for winter-like results._

_Subject: Keoni Jameson_

_Main Abilities: Seismic powers. Can create or dissipate tectonic disturbances in order to create or stop earthquakes._

_Secondary Abilities: Super Strength._

_Subject: Yuki_

_Main Abilities: Dominance over all plant life. Can create and use plants defensively and offensively._

_Subject: Teresa_

_Main ability: Creation and Manipulation of fire as well as climate alteration for summer-like results._

_Subject: Elena_

_Main ability: Control and Manipulation over electricity._

The computer finished, and everyone was silent for about a minute, but then everybody started cheering at the discovery of their new powers. Their celebration was short lived though, since it was then when the ship started rocking violently. Those who didn't have good footing stumbled.

"What in the world was that?" Andre said as he grabbed his Defender Blade.

"Older boy, I have upgraded the sword so that it can now use 10 full power moves before powering down. It can also activate low power program advances as well!" Jumba pointed out.

"Thanks for the upgrade!" Andre said as he exited.

Andre ran to the exit ramp with the others close behind. What he saw outside shocked him. There were small beings around the ship. They looked like small, black, round balls with two feet, two eyes, all of them wore hard hats with a plus symbol on them, and they were carrying pickaxes, without the use of hands! Andre recognized the enemies immediately.

"Oh wow! They're Mettaurs! But how did they get here? Aren't they supposed to be cybernetic viruses?" Andre asked himself, and then he prepared for battle. "That doesn't matter! I have to stop them from further damaging Jumba's ship!"

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Now it's time for virus busting!

**Disclaimer:** All viruses and virus names are from the Megaman Battle Network Series, which I do not own. They belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 9**

**Now is the time for virus busting!**

Andre immediately started attacking the mettaur viruses with his defender Blade, with each slice they disappeared into deletion. He secured Jumba's ship in no time at all. 

"There that should do it!" Andre said. Then he heard a rustling in the bushes. He went to investigate and discovered a Mettaur virus hiding in the bushes. It had a black helmet with a gray band painted around it. It also had a gray plus sign on the front of its helmet, and last but not least, it had a green bow on top of the helmet, which led Andre to assume it was female. The Mettaur didn't look hostile. Quite the contrary, it seemed afraid.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Come on out." Andre said in a calm voice.

The girl Mettaur came out of the bushes and looked around, when she saw Lilo and her friends she immediately hid behind Andre's leg.

"What happened?" Lilo asked.

"Some small fry cybernetic viruses were attacking Jumba's ship." Andre answered.

"What are cybernetic viruses?" Keoni asked.

"They were computer viruses, which makes me wonder how they could appear in our physical world." Andre answered.

"Hamsterville!" Stitch replied.

"I wouldn't put it past him, you're right." Andre replied.

"Isn't that one of those bad viruses?" Myrtle asked pointing towards the Mettaur behind Andre, causing it to hide behind him even more.

"Not all viruses are bad." Andre explained.

"Oh look at the poor thing. She is scared." Victoria said taking pity on her. "Don't worry, your safe with us."

The little Mettaur, believing this, jumped into Victoria's arms.

"Well, it seems you got a new pet." Andre said.

"Can we keep her, daddy?" Victoria asked.

"Sure, we could download her into Jumba's computer, and since she is a good virus, she could act as a caretaker for the computer." Andre said.

"Is it just me or did you find it's one true place?" Keoni asked.

"Hey he's right Andre! I think you're as good at finding homes for things as I am!" Lilo pointed out.

"Hey, maybe I am." Andre answered.

"HEEEEELLLLLLLP!!!" A voice shouted.

"Oh, no Nani!" Lilo shouted.

Then a large bird-like virus swooped overhead. It had Nani trapped hanging in its talons.

"Oh, shoot! It's a Tin Hawk virus! Slasher! Chip data in! Download!"

Andre started running at high speed, then he made a super jump toward the Tin Hawk.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you should keep your talons to yourself?" Andre asked as he sliced the talons off the Tin Hawk, therefore releasing Nani. Andre caught her in midair and landed on the ground safely with her in his arms.

The Tin Hawk cries out in pain from losing it's talons, then it turn around to attack Andre again. Andre, responding to this, jumped and sliced the Tin Hawk in two, which sizzled of into deletion.

"You okay, Nani?" Andre asked.

"Got a few scratches, but yeah." Nani answered.

"Good, you stay here. Guys lets go to Kokaua town!" Andre commanded.

"What are you going to do there?" Nani asked.

"That might be where the viruses came from, and another thing, take care of Victoria's pet while we are out." Andre said.

"But it's a…" Nani was about to say.

"Don't worry. It's friendly." Andre said before he and the others went off in the buggy.

"They arrived at Kokaua Town and were shocked by the sight. There were viruses everywhere. Of every type and every kind, and they were all destroying Kokaua Town. The civilians were fleeing the scene.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Andre said.

"Older Boy! Can you hear me?" Jumba called over the comlink on the Buggy.

"Loud and Clear!" Andre said.

"I found the location of what seem to be four virus generators. I'm sending the information to your weapon!" Jumba reported.

"Thanks a lot! Everybody, we have to scatter and attack! I'll destroy the generators!" Andre explained.

"Looks like the fun is about to start!" Keoni said.

"I'll back up Keoni!" Myrtle said.

"Come on, Stitch! Let's do this!" Lilo said.

"Ih!" Stitch answered in his language.

"Okay, let's do this together! We'll show them to mess with our town." Teresa said.

"You got it!" Yuki said.

"Right behind you!" Elena continued.

"Everyone! Attack!" Andre shouted.

"Aqua Orb!" Lilo shouted.

"Frenzy Slasher!" Stitch shouted.

"Stalagmite Skewer!" Keoni shouted.

"Icy Crystal!" Myrtle shouted.

"Rose Bomb!" Yuki shouted.

"Static Storm!" Elena shouted.

"Pyro Pirouette!" Teresa shouted.

They launched their attacks on the seemingly infinite army of viruses, deleting a considerable amount, but they seemed to just keep on coming.

"Andre, hurry!" Lilo shouted.

Andre rushed the hoard of viruses, slashing as he ran at high speed. With each of his slashes, viruses were deleted. He finally found the first generator.

"Alright! Multiple Time bombs! Chip Data in! Download!" Andre commanded the Defender Blade.

Instantly, five level three time bombs appeared in front of the generator. He set them up to explode when he pressed the detonator on his blade. He did the same with the rest of the generators. When he finally finished, he ran back to the others.

"Get in the buggy and get some distance! When you and the other civilians are cleared from the immediate area I'm going to press the detonator!" Andre warned.

Everybody got to a safe distance and checked for any straying bystanders. When everything was secured Lilo gave Andre the signal.

"Alright Andre, punch it!" Lilo said.

Andre presses the button. Soon there is an ear-splitting explosion, taking out the generators and deleting all the viruses. The team started to relax until they saw Hamsterville and Eggman in the Egg Viper 2 flying and battle machine. What surprised them more was that 627 was there with them. He was standing on the rubble of the explosion Andre caused.

"So you deleted my virus army!" Hamsterville said. "No matter, you will never defeat us!"

Everybody returned to where Andre was in order to back him up.

"How nice, the little kids want to help the Defender." 627 said. "You know, I didn't kill you after I burned that house because I though you would face me as a worthy opponent. After your little game with the viruses, I must admit, you exceeded expectations, being the pitiful human as you are."

"Wait a minute! You've been watching us?" Andre asked.

"You burned my house? You're the one who killed my parents?" Victoria asked enraged.

An evil smile appeared on 627's face.

"Yes to all three questions." 627 said. "You kids should know that even with your newfound experiment abilities, you would never have a chance of beating me. I'm even better than Stitch."

"No you're not! You're a monster!" Victoria shouted with rage in her voice.

"I've had enough of this talk!" 627 shouted, clearly angered by Victoria's insolence. "Defender, I challenge you and your friends to a battle to the death. All of you versus me!"

Andre closed his eyes and when he opened them they're seemed to be fire burning in them. Then everybody said simultaneously.

"We accept."

**End of chapter 9**


	10. The fight with 627

Note: I gave 627 a few upgrades in this series, so he is now more powerful.

**Chapter 10 **

**The fight with 627 **

Everybody started attacking 627 with fierce speed and deadly accuracy, but it seemed that 627 either dodged them easily or blocked them, while dealing no damage to him. Andre was mainly in a defensive position in order to protect the kids from 627 attacks. 627, seeing this, jumped on top of the Egg Viper and started concentrating energy.

"Show me!" 627 shouted.

"Huh?" Andre asked.

"This weapon called the defender blade. I know you're helpless without it! Show me its great power!" 627 answered as he was charging up what seemed to be an energy ball.

"Get behind me kids!" Andre shouted.

"I don't like this!" Myrtle said.

"Me neither!" Victoria answered.

627 then released the energy in the form of a large beam that was heading straight for Andre and the kids. The girls screamed while it seemed as if Andre was concentrating. At the last moment he said this.

"Life aura! Chip data in! Download!"

There was a blinding flash of light, followed by a huge explosion, which left a great crater with them in the middle. Victoria opened her eyes to discover that they were not dead, quite the contrary, she and her friends were still in top condition, but Andre was nowhere to be found. She then saw him trying to take a slice at 627.

"Look! He's up there!" Victoria shouted telling the others were Andre was.

"So, you were able to deflect that blast, I'm impressed. You're species can still provide me with entertainment!" 627 said.

"I'm not here to entertain! I'm here to stop you from hurting the innocent!" Andre shouted back. "You want to fight or keep talking?"

"Let's begin then!" 627 said.

Then Andre and 627 seem to disappear.

"They vanished!" Lilo shouted.

All of a sudden huge attacks started occurring all around them. Andre and 627 did not disappear, they were moving so fast that the naked eye could not detect them. Andre was surprised with 627's abilities. He never thought that it could fight at high speeds, but he didn't let this cloud his concentration and he kept on fighting, trying to break 627's defense while guarding his own.

"How did you get these extra powers?" Andre asked as he continued his attack on 627.

"All this is thanks to upgrades given to me by Hamsterville! He finally did something right for once!" 627 answered.

The area around the battlefield was the area receiving the most damage. Every missed punch, every dodged kick, and every parried sword slash damaged the buildings, the street pavement, the lampposts, everything. Andre knew about the property damage being dealt by his battle with 627, but now was not the time to think about such petty things. He had a family to protect from this menace, and he was the only one who could do so. He knew that 627 was right, that Lilo and her friends didn't have what it takes to fight him, so he knew that he would have to fight most of the battle. He continued with this mentality until an attack rips the pavement of the road, dangerously close to where Lilo, Myrtle, and Victoria were positioned.

"Aaaaaah!" The three shouted as they instinctively moved out of the way, barely dodging the slash.

Hearing their cry made Andre divert his attention for a split second from the battle at hand. Unfortunately 627 used this opportunity to slam a punch across Andre's face.

"Don't get distracted!!" 627 shouted at him in the middle of the punch.

The punch sent Andre crashing into the pavement, and he hit so fast that he broke right through it. When he finally stopped, the road looked like it had a half-pipe cut which was 100 meters long.

"How did I survive that hit? I should be dead!" Andre asked himself.

Before he could think more about the subject, he could hear Dr. Hamsterville shout.

Now! Magnetic Field, max output! Egg Viper Maximum mode!

As the Egg Viper powered up, it sent streams of high-voltage electricity everywhere, electrocuting Andre and the kids. Stitch was protecting Lilo by covering her with his body, because he knew that if Lilo now had the ability to create and manipulate water, she would have also inherited water's extreme weakness to electricity. Fortunately, Elena remembered that she could control electricity, and so she concentrated her electrical energy and formed an anti-electrical shield around everybody, protecting them from the rain of lightning.

"We finally have them where we want them!" Eggman shouted in triumph.

627 was floating in the air, watching the spectacle. A great anger flowed through him. They were interrupting his battle, and he was not going to stand for it. He landed a punch on the Egg Viper.

"What are you doing, you stupid experiment? We're on the same side!" Hamsterville shouted.

"I never said that I would join you! I just wanted to fight the Defender!" 627 shouted as he blasted the Egg Viper with a beam of energy. "Nobody interrupts my battles!"

When the beam hit, it vaporized the machine, and seemingly Eggman and Hamsterville with it. There was no trace of it afterward.

"He is even more dangerous than I thought! He killed Eggman and Hamsterville!" Andre shouted.

"We got to get out of here!" Lilo shouted.

"Yeah, let's scram!" Teresa said scared.

"I agree, you kids should help the civilians evacuate. I can't have you here while I'm fighting because worrying for your safety breaks my concentration. Besides, your parents would kill me many times over if you were hurt here." Andre reasoned.

"Okay, but daddy, promise me one thing." Victoria said.

"What?" Andre asked.

"That you will make it back okay." Victoria said.

"Will do, Victoria."

Then the kids ran off to help the civilians.

"So you were holding back, interesting, now I can see how you fight in your prime." 627 said as he reinitiated attack. Andre just rushed at him without saying anything.

So the terrible battle reinitiated, 627 attacked fiercely, but Andre retaliated with equal force. Now Kokaua town was being completely destroyed by the battle, while Lilo and the gang were trying to get the people out of the area. Now a news helicopter was flying over the battle.

"This is Honolulu news Channel ten, bringing you the latest news on the developing catastrophe in Kokaua town! The civilians seem to be evacuating, and it seems that there is a battle between two super-powerful beings taking place in what are now the ruins of the town. We'll take you now to our sky camera." The news reporter said.

**Back at Lilo's house:**

"Oh my! Isn't that Andre! Pleakley shouted.

Hearing this Nani, Jumba, and Victoria's new mettaur friend run to the living room to see the news.

"Oh, my God Andre, who are you fighting?" Nani asked to herself.

Then there was a split-second in which Andre and his opponent were visible. When Jumba saw his adversary, his blood froze in fear.

"So he is fighting him! And the program I developed is fully functional! Oh, my God! Andre! Be escaping from the fight! It is futile! 627 is too powerful!" Jumba shouted.

Unfortunately, Andre was too far away to hear Jumba's warning. While he parried a claw slash from 627, he discovered and opening for attack. His Defender blade then started glowing gold with electrical energy due to his will to protect others. Andre then slashed at 627, breaking through his defense and taking him by surprise. He then landed a series of slashes on 627 and finally gave him a punch in the face, sending him into the pavement. The resulting explosion easily took out one third of Kokaua town. When the dust cleared, everything was still, there was no movement in the rubble. Andre assumed that 627 was destroyed.

"It's over. It's finally over." Andre said.

"Jumba! Andre beat him! But you said that he could not defeat 627, why?" Nani asked.

"Because at the last minute I programmed something special in 627, enabling him to evolve beyond his programming and adapt to any situation or threat, which is very similar to 626's evolution in power ever since he got here! The more enemies he faces, the stronger he gets!" Jumba explained.

"You mean…" Nani asked.

"Yes, fight is not yet over. It's just beginning." Jumba answered.

"Why did you create something like that?" Nani shouted. "Didn't you know that you could've doomed us all?"

"Please, try to understand! I created 627 out of my anger at 626's stuck up personality, and that was the only thing I could've thought of to whip him into shape! Even though I am a reformed evil genius, I still have some evil in me! I am sorry for doming us all!" Jumba shouted, clearly upset that his experiment got this out of hand.

"We can only hope and pray for a miracle, Jumba." Nani said, understanding that he was truly sorry for the situation. Then they looked back at the television set.

Andre was recovering from the battle when he heard a rumbling in the rubble, then something exploded out of it.

"This is not over!" 627 shouted.

"Oh no what's going on? There's not a scratch on him!" Andre shouted in surprise.

Andre prepared himself to attack, but 627 was already on top of him, landing blows at a speed incomprehensible to man. Andre had no chance to defend himself; he didn't even have a chance to think. With a final punch, he was sent through ten buildings. He was now on the floor, bleeding from several severe bruises and cuts. He was barely holding on to consciousness.

"Victoria, help me. I need your help to keep my promise." Andre said weakly.

"Andre needs help! Victoria said sensing Andre's plea.

"Really? How do you know? Lilo asked.

"I felt like I heard him, we got to go now!" Victoria said.

"Then go, I'll take care of the civilians." Gantu offered while coming out of the bushes.

"Thanks Gantu. You're not a big dummy anymore. You're a big sweetie." Lilo said as she left with the others.

"Thank you for the compliment." Gantu said to himself.

**Back in the Battlefield:**

"Nobody can save you now. And when I'm finished with you, I'll destroy these islands an all who inhabit It." 627 said while grabbing Andre by the neck in an attempt to choke him.

"My friends will come to help me." Andre said while struggling to release 627's grip.

"Oh please! Those kids must be cowering under a table or something!" 627 said while laughing.

"Guess again!" Victoria shouted as she blasted an energy beam at 627. This took him by surprise and he let go of Andre to dodge.

"So, there are children insane enough to try to fight me! I will not be merciful this time. Welcome to your funeral!" 627 shouted.

"No! Recover 300! Chip data in! Download!

Andre then felt many of his injuries heal, so he ran over to the kids.

"No matter! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! 627 shouted out into the wind.

He then blasted super beams of energy at them. Everybody started dodging, but Myrtle was unfortunate enough to get hit point blank by one of the beams. Soon she was on her back on the rubble. Keoni ran to her side.

"Myrtle! Are you all right?" Keoni shouted.

"I don't think that I'm going to make it." Myrtle said weakly.

Meanwhile, a beam was headed straight for Lilo, but Stitch got in the way and took the blast. He then collapsed on the floor. Lilo ran toward him.

"Stitch! You saved my life! Oh no!" Lilo said in fear.

Andre looked at Myrtle and Stitch, while 627 was admiring the view of his fallen foes. Then something in Andre snapped and in turn his Defender Blade started glowing golden again.

"I have to thank you 627." Andre said.

"Huh, I sent two beings that were close to on a path to death! And you thank me? You're finally losing it. Good." 627 said with a smile.

I thank you, but not for that, because you made me realize…MY TRUE POTENTIAL!!!" Andre shouted as the glowing energy from his blade started to blind everyone.

"What is this?!" 627 asked.

"WITH THE POWER OF MY SOUL HEAL THOSE FALLEN ON THE FLOOR!!! RECOVERY300!! CHIP DATA IN!! TRIPLE FULL POWER DOWNLOAD!!!" Andre shouted.

"NO!! I WON'T LET YOU UNDO THE BEAUTY I'VE CREATED IN DESTRUCTION!!" 627 shouted as he attempted to stop the attack, but the light didn't let him get any closer than 25 feet to Andre.

Both Myrtle and Stitch were healed from the brink of death, although they still had a few considerable injuries. Then a bright flash of light surrounded Lilo and Stitch, while another one surrounded Yuki, Teresa, and Elena. When both beams of light dissipated, Stilo and Yurena were born.

Stilo was the fusion between Lilo and Stitch brought about by brotherly love. Yurena was the fusion between Yuki, Teresa and, Elena brought about by good friendship. Andre's will was the catalyst that brought these fusions into being.

"This can't be! You all survived! No matter! I'll destroy you all! None shall be left standing!" 627 said as he was charging a final attack, while blinded by his lust for death and destruction.

Everybody! Attack! Andre shouted in a commanding tone.

Stilo, Yurena, Victoria and Andre charged up their attacks and attacked simultaneously.

"DEHYDRATION BEAM"

The beam hit 627 and a bright light surrounded him, then he turned back into an experiment pod.

Stilo and Yurena and Victoria de-fused back into their normal, separated selves. Andre looked around and found the pod. He picked it up and then fell to his knees in exhaustion. They did it. They nullified the threat. Then Andre looked around to the others.

"Is everybody still alive?"

"Yeah!" everybody answered.

"Then lets go home." Andre said.

End of Chapter 10 


	11. Family acceptance, Loving bond

**Note:** When I use the word ohana or family, I also include Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena as part of the family.

**Chapter 11**

**Family acceptance, loving bond**

Everybody was starting to walk home, tired from the previous battle. Andre was walking slowly, many cuts and bruises still visible, some still bleeding badly, but his face reflected relief. They were walking until they started hearing cheering and clapping that was steadily rising.

"What's that?" Victoria asked.

"That, my friends, is the sound of applause!" Andre said as he and the others looked around.

The citizens of Kokaua Town converged to the middle of the street, everybody clapping, many cheering and shouting in victory. The noise was so loud that Stitch had to shield his ears. Andre then spoke to the crowd. When they saw this they silenced.

"Thank you for your support. It is appreciated, but right now we must return to our homes to recover. I promise that when we are in top condition once again, we will help you reconstruct Kokaua Town!"

The crowed cheered again and made an opening for them to proceed. Fifteen minutes later. They were walking alone in the jungle when Andre suddenly stumbled.

"You okay?" Keoni asked concerned.

"Uh, a little clumsy." Andre said.

"No you're not, your hurt." Victoria said.

Andre tried to continue walking but he stumbled again. He used his sword to prevent him from falling flat on his face. He was now in a crouched position.

"Maybe I'm not okay." Andre answered.

"Why don't you use those recovery chips installed into your Defender blade?" Victoria asked.

"Because although they do heal wounds, the fatigue from battle stays there. I think that that is my problem" Andre explained.

"I think that I could use my energy powers to help you." Victoria said.

"Yeah, but you should use that to get Myrtle out of her injured condition. She was hit by one of those beams you know, and I wasn't able to fully heal her since she was almost dead to begin with." Andre reminded.

"Okay! Elena, blast me some electricity. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Victoria said.

Elena blasted some electricity at Victoria. Victoria absorbed the electricity and redirected it at Myrtle. When the energy hit Myrtle, she felt the pain leaving and the strength returning. She stood tall on the ground, a little disoriented but quickly recovering. She smiled at Victoria.

"Thank you." Myrtle said.

"No problem." Victoria answered.

Andre watched the two girls talk to each other, forgetting about his injuries for a moment. Lilo's voice snapped him out of it.

"Here, drink this." Lilo said.

Andre turned to see Lilo. Her hands were cupped together, and in them was pure, clear water.

"Were did you get it?" Andre asked.

"Remember, I can create and manipulate water. I discovered a while ago that I can also purify it." Lilo explained.

Andre drank the water from Lilo's hands. He soon felt his fatigue and thirst slide away.

"This is the best water I've ever tasted. Thanks for all the stuff you guys do for me. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve this." Andre said.

We think you do. You're like a father to all of us. Lilo said.

"You really think so?" Andre asked.

"A father is kind." Yuki said.

"A father protects you." Teresa said.

"A father is willing to raise you." Elena said.

"We see all of those characteristics in you." Myrtle said.

"And like I said, your part of the ohana." Lilo said.

Andre looks at all the kids, including Stitch. He closes his eyes and then speaks.

"I thank you all."

**Back at the house:**

Everybody was recovering at Lilo and Stitch's house. The kids decided to have a sleepover to get their minds off fighting, even though they already had one "sleepover" according to the knowledge of their parents. Everybody was having fun until they discovered that Myrtle was not present. And that the temperature was dropping.

"Where is Myrtle? And why is it so cold" Lilo asked.

Lilo checked outside and discovered that it was snowing. She discovered that Myrtle was outside, and most surprisingly, she was encased inside an ice crystal!

Oh, no! Jumba, come quick! Lilo shouted.

Soon everybody was outside and bundled up in warm clothes due to the fact that it was snowing a lot. Jumba was scanning Myrtle and the ice crystal with one of his portable scanners.

"There is nothing to be worrying about." Jumba said. "Red-haired girl is just in a phase of regeneration." Jumba explained.

"Huh?" Lilo asked.

"Whenever she gets very tired or severely injured from a fight, she can alter climate and encase herself in crystal to recover." Jumba explained.

"But why is it snowing?" Keoni asked.

"Speeds up the healing process" Jumba answered. "Oh, I almost forgot. The ice that this crystal is made of is somehow two times stronger than a diamond. In other words, it's very durable. Nothing on earth can hurt Myrtle while she is inside this crystal healing herself.

Everybody was surprised and relieved by Jumba's diagnosis. Then some of the snow started forming into words, as if the snow itself was being manipulated.

"Why don't you guys play in the snow? That's one of the reasons why I made it snow. So you guys could have fun." The words said.

"Myrtle, are you the one forming the snow into words, and can you hear us?" Lilo asked.

"Yes, to both questions." Myrtle responded in the same way. "Even though I am frozen here, I am still conscious, that is, until I go to sleep. Go have fun, I'll be fine."

"Okay! Let's party everybody!" Lilo said.

Everybody had a good time in the snow that day. Then the sun set and it was night. Now Lilo and Stitch were siting together on the snow.

"I thought you hated snow." Lilo said.

"Not when I am with friends." Stitch answered.

"And your not afraid of my water powers" Lilo asked reluctantly.

"How could I be afraid of that, especially when you're in control? I trust you with them. You're my best friend." Stitch said with a smile.

"Oh Stitch, thanks for being my friend." Lilo said.

Stitch smiled at this and they hugged in a friendly embrace, then they entered their house.

While this was happening, Keoni was beside Myrtle's crystal. Then Myrtle gets starts talking to him question using her unique method of communication.

"Well, today got a little hairy." Myrtle said.

"Yep, but we pulled through." Keoni answered.

"What do you think is in store for us?" Myrtle asked.

"I don't know, but I know it's going to be big. I am still impressed by what I learned from Jumba during all this time. Other worlds are out there. We are not alone as we expected to be." Keoni answered.

"Yeah, we may still have to fight to protect the ones we love, but it's still exciting. Do you think we may see other worlds in the future?" Myrtle asked.

"With the way things are going, I think it's almost guaranteed." Keoni answered.

"You should go inside. The sun is setting." Myrtle said.

"Okay. Take care of yourself." Keoni said as he left.

"Don't worry. I will." Myrtle answered.

He entered the house, like Lilo and Stitch had done earlier. Andre and Victoria were still outside playing. Then Victoria started talking.

"Man you were cool today. Are you cuts and bruises okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yep, recovering quickly thanks to Jumba's science." Andre answered.

"I wonder, throughout all of the fight with 627, you were so calm and collected. Weren't you afraid?" Victoria asked.

Andre thought for a moment, then said.

"Yes, I was afraid, very afraid."

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"Because I thought you kids would get hurt. I was also afraid for the safety of the civilians. Due to the way 627was programmed, he is not beneath killing for pleasure." Andre answered while looking at Victoria in the eye.

"Wow, so I guess that even defenders and heroes can get scared." Victoria said.

"So true." Andre answered. He then grabbed her and gave her a soft noogie on the head, messing up her hair.

"Wow! Hey! No fair!" Victoria said as Andre set her down and started running. She ran after him and tackled him into the snow.

"Hey Andre, besides you being like my dad, we're good friends right?" Victoria asked.

"Right" Andre answered.

"And we will always be together, right" Victoria asked again.

"Hopefully, but Victoria, let me tell you something that you should never forget." Andre started.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"Look at that house." Andre started. "Lilo, Stitch and the rest of the ohana live or meet at that house."

"I know." Victoria said.

"Yes." Andre continued. "So whenever you need someone to talk to, just remember, that Lilo's ohana will always be there with you, even if I weren't there for the moment. If by any chance I were to be far away, I promise you that I will call you when I can."

"Thanks Andre, for everything you've done for us." Victoria said.

"No problem, now let's get inside." Andre answered.

"Okay." Victoria said as they entered the house. "Good night, Myrtle."

"Good night." Myrtle answered using the snow as her writing paper.

**End of chapter 11**


	12. I think that I am staying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts, X-men, The Proud Family, American Dragon: Jake Long, Lilo and Stitch, Megaman NT Warrior Access (including cybernetic viruses, netbattles, or netnavis.), and any other things that I forgot.

**Chapter 12**

**I think that I am staying**

**One month after chapter 11:**

**Andre Narrating:**

So as you can see, I really got attached to Lilo and Stitch and their ohana, but I still didn't forget about my sister. I had tried various interdimentional search methods with the help of Jumba in the past weeks, but none were successful. I was getting depressed and about to give up hope when we received an interdimentional call…from Professor Xavier?!! Apparently, he had some communication with Jumba, but the most surprising thing was that Professor X said that someone wanted to talk to me! When I saw who it was, my jaw dropped. It was my sister! I almost cried when I saw her. We talked for about two hours, and she explained to me that the interdimensional portal sent her to Destiny Islands, where she met, Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Soon afterward, she met Donald and Goofy, who took her to meet Professor Xavier, who somehow knew that she was there. So then she met him and the other X-men, and due to an accident she had sustained, her mutant gene activated and now she had the ability of super intelligence. I introduced her to Lilo and her family and friends and told her about my plans in their world. She told me not to worry about her, that she was going to live in Xavier's Mansion for Gifted Youngsters with the other X-men, so she would be safe. She also encouraged me to start building my own life, since I'm almost an adult. And soon, with the help of Jumba and Professor X, we would meet again. It hurt to say goodbye and cut the communication, but I was happy because now I knew my sister was okay.

So now I am truly happy. Let me tell you what has happened in the last three months. We rebuilt Kokaua town with the help of the people, the Galactic Federation, and available experiments, and it's even better than ever, because now it has its own college. Nani decided to get a Bachelors Degree on business management. Nani temporarily left the Birds of Paradise hotel in order to focus on her studies, but I took her place. Due to my super speed, I always finish my duties there way before time, leaving me a lot of time and extra money to spare, which I use to bring the food to Nani's house. I've also become a good friend of Mr. Jameson, who is Keoni's father.

Things have quieted down a lot. We soon discovered that Hamsterville and Eggman were still alive but it seemed like they were giving us a break, because they exited our dimension. Now Victoria and I are living in Lilo's house. I'm trying to complete the papers for her adoption with the help of Cobra Bubbles, but it's looking good. Victoria and Lilo have become like loving sisters to each other. It sometimes amazes me to see them talking, helping, and counseling each other. Maybe it's because they have one vital thing in common now…they both lost their parents. It sometimes stings me inside to remember that, but when I see them talking and playing together, I know that their emotional recovery is progressing.

Victoria is now good friends with the Mettaur she met, whom she named Aileta. Since Aileta is a cybernetic virus, it can cross from the world inside computers into the normal world at will. The two have also become a very skilled Net Battling team. Even though Aileta is a virus, she can fight like a Netnavi. The main thing they do these days besides school and their normal kid stuff is protect Jumba's computer buy fighting and deleting any malevolent viruses that enter via the intergalactic net. They like to surf the intergalactic net as well.

The parents of Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena and Keoni were notified as to the current events and their children's current situations involving their new elemental abilities. At first they were quite upset about the rash actions their children had taken, but when it was proven to them that it was to protect and save the town, they reluctantly accepted this change. Make no mistake, though, they also mentioned that they still love and care for their children very much, and are proud of them for helping others.

Experiment 625 was renamed Stan, and he opened his own Subway, where he makes awesome sandwiches. He also got married with Angel and they're expecting a baby. Lilo and Stitch introduced me to Penny Proud and Jake Long via an online video chat room; we all became good friends. Well, that's all the mayor stuff that happened. Right now I have to prepare, because the town and Galactic Federation is preparing a parade for us in thanks for our heroic efforts. The town was a little surprised with the involvement of Federation, but the majority deduced that if they are our friends, they can be friends with the town as well. The girls are going to do a hula dance and I am going to sing. Man, am I ever nervous!

**Normal POV:**

"Daddy, I'm ready! How do I look?" Victoria asked while coming down the elevator with Lilo. Both had their hula suits on.

Andre looked at both of them and said:

"You two look like beautiful Hawaiian princesses." Andre answered. "Let's hurry! We have to meet the others in the town!"

Everybody met in Kokaua Town and the parade in their honor commenced. About three hours later, it got to their part, which was the finale. The girls did their hula, and everybody cheered. Soon it was Andre's turn.

"Everybody, I'd like to dedicate this song to my now official daughter, Victoria!" Andre said through the microphone while everybody cheered.

**(The music to the song "Follow Me" from Sonic Heroes starts playing")**

"Together we all are strong" 

**(Verse 1)**

What a precious little girl,

She's an angel on the earth.

And now I am proud,

Because I am your father.

We were best friends at the start,

But now you have stolen my heart.

Well, you need me now,

And I just can't refuse you.

**(Pre chorus 1)**

Oh Victoria I'm here!

You'll never be alone!

'Cause the ohana and I,

Will keep you safe.

**(Chorus)**

We are now father, and daughter.

We're a family.

The sun shines bright above us.

It knows I made a promise.

No matter what the, danger,

We'll be there for you.

We'll take it on together,

'Cause together we all are strong!

**(Verse 2)**

Victoria saved my life,

with her heroic midnight flight.

If it weren't for her,

I wouldn't be here.

Now's the time she needs us most,

And we can't leave her alone.

We will keep her with her friends,

Where she belongs!

**(Pre chorus 2)**

Oh Victoria, I'm here!

Now's the time to wipe those tears!

Because as long as we live,

We'll protect you!

**(Chorus)**

We are now father, and daughter.

We're a family.

The sun shines bright above us.

It knows I made a promise.

No matter what the, danger,

We'll be there for you.

We'll take it on together,

'Cause together we all are strong!

**(Chorus repeat, then end)**

The song ended, and a roar of cheering follows, Victoria runs and hugs Andre.

"Thank you so much! But I have a question." Victoria asked.

"What?" Andre answered

"There were some parts in your song that used the word "we" instead of "I". Why?" Victoria asked.

Andre looks at Nani, who nodded. Then he spoke.

"Because when I finished the papers to adopt you, I set up things so that I could adopt Lilo and Nani as well." Andre answered.

"What…you mean…" Victoria stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, you and Lilo are now true sisters" Andre said.

When Victoria heard this, tears of happiness started flowing from her eyes. She then hugged Andre harder.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Victoria shouted out loud in between sobs of happiness.

The parade ended, but not before receiving a personal visit and congratulations from the Grand Councilwoman herself, who approved of Andre living with the Pelekais as an official guardian.

Later the whole family (including Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Myrtle and their parents) were watching the sun set. During the sunset watch, Andre caught their attention.

"I've got an idea. We need a secret base to train and prepare just in case some other villains from other dimensions attack us. Why don't we use the Maiapulai cove as our secret headquarters?" Andre suggested.

Everybody spoke in agreement to the idea.

"Then it's settled. Maiapulai cove will be our HQ from now on!" Andre said, and all the kids cheered.

After this, they continued looking at the sunset. Now Andre was thinking.

"I know that some other enemies are going to appear. I don't know when, but they will. But what ever the danger, we'll fight it together, as a family." Andre thought.

**End of Volume 1**

So this is the end of the first rewritten volume of the Defender. I am in the process of rewriting volume 2, but it will take some time. Here are the next stories that are following the series:

"Ohana Unlimited! Rewritten" (This side story will be located in the Lilo and Stitch subsection of the cartoon section of this site)

"The truth about Non-chan's demise" (This side story will be located in the Ojamajo Doremi subsection of the Anime section of this site.)

Although these stories are told from two different points of views, one story happens at almost at the EXACT same time as the other. This means that they are interrelated and will merge in on each other on specific sections. You need to read both stories in order to understand the timeline events, since they are critical for some of my deep future stories that I will post when I get rewriting squared away. Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue.


End file.
